


【C/A】Do me a favour

by Dusker



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusker/pseuds/Dusker
Summary: 他們相愛了百餘年。然後，克羅里有些累了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song: Arctic Monkeys - Do me a favour  
和Arctic Monkeys的歌同名，當初就是聽著聽著，聽出了這篇故事。  
輕度冷暴力，通篇抑鬱。 HE／BE 端看個人理解。

經過一晚上無休無止的劇烈活動，即便身為天使的亞茨拉斐爾也有點吃不消。

克羅里在狠狠發洩過之後就冷淡而粗魯地抽了出去，翻過身，隨手抄起床頭櫃上的香菸與防風式打火機，走出門外。

亞茨拉斐爾仰面癱軟在床裡。他還硬著，這感受怎麼也忽視不了。但天使只是執拗地扭過頭，望向灑了一室的月光。

克羅里多久沒吻他了？亞茨拉斐爾已經記不清晰。他所能記得的一切不過是那些箍著他的手指、短暫存在的傷痕以及潮濕的不適。偶爾克羅里會叼著菸操他，那時燙人的菸灰會落在他背上，引得天使一陣一陣痛苦的顫抖。但亞茨拉斐爾從來不曾抱怨半句，而克羅里也不在意。

他依然沒有辦法無視這個。天使遲疑地將雙手下移，這種近似於背德的罪惡感幾乎讓他作嘔。他得坦承，他從來沒這麼做過——唯一接觸性事也是克羅里的邀請，更別提自瀆。

他絕望且毫不憐惜地觸碰自己，緊緊咬著牙，只敢透出喘息。

多久了？他想起以前克羅里曾經替他解決這些，他從來不必擔憂這種尷尬局面。

回想克羅里溫柔地吻他的時候，亞茨拉斐爾嗚咽著射了。

他把臉埋進枕頭裡，泣不成聲。

*

克羅里回到房裡的時候，亞茨拉斐爾背對著他，似乎已經睡了。

一根菸的時間，對於克羅里梳理情緒已經足夠。他和亞茨拉斐爾早已相識六千年，作為伴侶也有百餘年。

亞茨拉斐爾大多時候是和順的情人。間或鬧點小脾氣，還極度嗜甜。這些特質至今依然美好，依然令克羅里感到那麼點有趣——但也僅止於此了。

有些事情變了。

他們很久沒有相擁著結束一個夜晚、很久沒有相貼著纏綿、很久沒有 **看著彼此的眼睛** 。

他們深諳人性——卻忘了過了這麼久，他們都變得有點像人類。他們的行為模式幾乎可以用人類觀點進行推測。他們知道一場直擊內心的談話代表什麼，所以寧可避而不提。

克羅里知道相伴彼此走過的六千年是什麼樣子，所以也能大致預見未來是怎麼發展。

菸蒂滅熄的那一刻，他突然有一個危險至極的想法——

**如果到此為止呢？**

他不是不滿意於現況，或許就是過得太 **好** 了。亞茨拉斐爾待他無微不至，克羅里是心懷感激的。但，除了感激之外呢？

他是惡魔，無憑無依，情感上也不應該落地生根。這違背了他的天性。

克羅里忽然有股衝動。

他拾起披掛在椅背上的衣服，迅速套上。就在一切就緒的時候，他發現天使如瓦爾登湖的藍綠色眼睛正盯著他。

那裡頭幾乎總是平靜無波的。克羅里曾藉之拼湊回無數個破碎的自己，無論是以朋友還是情人的身份。

他的天使並沒有改變，改變的是他。

「克羅里？」亞茨拉斐爾的嗓音乾枯沙啞，彷彿一口枯井，「這麼晚了，你……」

天使沒有問出那個問題，關於打探他人隱私的問題。即便他們成為了伴侶，克羅里依然感受不到來自天使的一絲一毫佔有慾。

他依然博愛，也依然愛他——這太合理了。

就是太合理了。

「我會回來的。」

克羅里抓起鑰匙，放進褲兜，不敢再看亞茨拉斐爾一眼。他知道天使哭過——淡淡的鼻音逃不過克羅里靈敏的耳朵。

站在闔起的門扉前，克羅里依然不太願意承認自己走到街上的意圖。他不知道是不是每個天使、惡魔、甚至人類都得經歷這個。

他朝夜空長吁一口氣，再次往口袋裡掏菸。

——他要去找點樂子。

*

似乎是待在倫敦，就不得不偶爾當一回酒鬼。

克羅里起初只是想找個小酒館喝個爛醉——他深信一些龍舌蘭調酒會符合他的需求。他其實沒有什麼狂想，與那些放縱作歡的人類不同，克羅里幾千年來很少讓自己失控。他見過無數個王朝的奢靡與隨之而來的傾覆，統治者的荒淫無度與不忍卒睹的結局。

他深知人性愛慾足以把上帝造的世界搞得天翻地覆，卻不知道人類為什麼還沒發現這件事。克羅里一度以為自己是比人類還要完美的那個存在，至少他並不認為自己擁有太多感情——直到亞茨拉斐爾告訴他，那並不是事實。

_ 「我才不信你心中沒有那麼點愛意與善意，克羅里。」亞茨拉斐爾咬著甜點叉，含糊不清地說，連眼角都帶著笑意，「你就別否認了。」 _

_ 「我從不覺得自己『愛』過什麼東西，天使……」 _

_ 「是嗎？」 _

_ 那一刻，天使抬起頭來看他。克羅里因為這短暫的對視而嚥了一口唾沫。 _

_ 真傻，不就在這兒嗎。克羅里斥責自己。 _

克羅里一直不太清楚這是怎麼回事——許多素昧平生的人類都對他產生了濃厚的興趣，興許是因為他危險的紅髮與稜角分明的臉龐。那些人類不是想接近惡魔，就是想讓惡魔接近他們。克羅里偶爾接受他們的邀請，之中有男人也有女人。但睡了一覺之後，克羅里通常不會記得躺在他身邊的人是男是女。反正對惡魔來說都一樣。

直到百餘年前，他和亞茨拉斐爾確立了情感關係。

再來，就是現在了。

也不過是走回來時路罷了。

「一個人？」

輕鬆慵懶的聲音在克羅里背後響起。克羅里知道這是人類愚蠢的搭訕方式，而在酒吧被搭訕通常只會有兩種可能：一，那個人想把你洗劫一空。二，那個人想跟你上床。

如果是前一個，恐怕這傢伙就要失望了。惡魔出門從不帶皮夾與任何證件。

所以克羅里完全沒有回頭，只是置若罔聞繼續飲他的迪亞布羅（El Diablo，也是西班牙文「惡魔」之意）。而受冷落的男人也沒放棄，走到了克羅里身旁，「我喜歡你的髮色。在哪裡染的？」

在地獄業火裡燒個三天三夜就有了。除此之外，還會獲得一對佈滿黑羽的翅膀。克羅里悻悻地想。

「天生的。」惡魔聳聳肩。

「哦，那可真漂亮。對了，我的名字是艾爾。」

這下克羅里能確定眼前這個人類是想和自己上床了。他心不甘情不願地掃視了一遍男人：棕髮藍眼，以及單薄的嘴唇。沒什麼特別，卻讓人忍不住多看一眼。然後克羅里很快發現了為什麼。

這個發現讓他幾乎想逃離現場，逃離他的罪惡。

「艾爾？A-L？」

「嗯哼。」

「這是真名嗎？」

「嗯……不是。」

克羅里的指尖從杯壁上刮下幾顆水珠，沁涼的感受隨著水珠滑動，從指尖到了掌心。

未知與刺激，以及放浪不羈。他出門來不是為了這個嗎？

克羅里想，他肯定喝多了。

他扯出一個堪稱迷人的笑容——畢竟誘惑是他的天職。

「說真的，」克羅里緩緩道，「我們何不找個隱密點的地方聊聊？」

——要墮落，就要墮得徹底。

*

旭日初升，亞茨拉斐爾在清冷的日光裡醒轉。

克羅里違背了他的誓言。他沒有回來。

雖然現在也才七點左右，但克羅里從來沒有離開這麼長時間。他們沒有同居，只是那些共度的夜晚，克羅里至少都會待到早上，和亞茨拉斐爾一起吃頓早餐再走。有時克羅里會親自下廚，其他時候則是亞茨拉斐爾。桌上永遠都會擺著兩個盤子、一杯咖啡與一杯茶。

不知從何時開始，他們拒絕談及前個晚上發生的事。即便亞茨拉斐爾一身牙痕與紅印也沒有。他們的話題始終避開一些問題，他們都知道那是什麼。

之後他們會各自離開，亞茨拉斐爾前往書店，克羅里則是去執行他的例行性任務。

亞茨拉斐爾下了床，用一個奇蹟把自己清理乾淨、打理整齊。他直挺挺地站在穿衣鏡前，調整自己的格紋領結，嘗試再一次假裝什麼也沒發生——只是這次的難度明顯變高了。

也是此時，門外傳來一連串碰撞與碎裂聲。

天使幾乎即刻推論出那是克羅里，便急急走進起居室查看。只見一個價格不菲的花瓶從展示架上被推落至地，而惡魔坐在地板上，就在一地的破片旁。瀏海垂下來遮住了金黃色蛇瞳，亞茨拉斐爾知道他並沒有看著自己——即便那視線是向自己投來的，但克羅里更像是瞪著空氣。

「你還好嗎？」亞茨拉斐爾趨上前，蹲下身，輕輕捧起克羅里的臉。撲面而來是濃厚的酒精味道。

「唔，沒事。」克羅里似乎不想多說什麼，逃避著亞茨拉斐爾的關心。見狀，亞茨拉斐爾體貼地頷首，鬆手起身。

他發現克羅里被外套衣領半遮著的脖頸處有一塊不小的紅印。

隨後，天使告誡自己別想那麼多。他應該相信他的愛人——他不是個懷疑論者，沒必要對整個世界存疑，大驚小怪。

於是，亞茨拉斐爾強迫自己對克羅里擠出一個與以往無異的笑容：

「餓了嗎？我可以替你弄份早餐。」

*

亞茨拉斐爾的瞳色落在一道一端為綠，另一端為藍的光譜上。無論光線黯淡明亮，天使的眼睛都如藝術品般動人。若是光線強一些，甚至還會變成淡淡的茶褐色——然而克羅里最喜歡的是路燈底下或燭光邊的他。那時，亞茨拉斐爾的眼睛是藍色的，如靜水般的藍。克羅里無法用言語形容那有多美好，所以會直接親吻亞茨拉斐爾的眼瞼，感受天使緊張的輕顫與打在脖頸上的溫熱吐息。

人類的讚美詩要如何頌讚這一切？他們辦不到。

但也因為他們是人類，所以辦到了天使辦不到的事。

克羅里赤裸著站在水流底下，抓著一條擦澡巾死命搓自己的身體，直到皮膚上泛起一片淡粉，再下去就是破皮流血。

儘管他心知肚明自己在跨出旅館房門門檻的那一刻就已經乾淨如新——他總是把奇蹟用在不該用的地方。然而現在他忽然感到噁心，拚了命想抹殺他和一個人類交合的痕跡——而且，撒旦啊，那只不過因為他的眼睛有那麼點像亞茨拉斐爾！

搞什麼？克羅里咒罵自己，既然亞茨拉斐爾對他從未失去吸引力，這一切到底是怎麼發生的？

因為他是人類。

因為他懂得怎麼調情、挑逗與那些稱不上聖潔的玩意兒。

因為——因為他要他不要走。

克羅里將額頭抵在冰涼的瓷磚牆上。不，他知道自己還愛著亞茨拉斐爾，只是有些問題發生了。

他沒有厭倦天使，只是厭倦了他陽光般的笑靨。那應該屬於他， **只屬於他** 。克羅里痛恨與別人分享，但亞茨拉斐爾總笑著說他是醋桶，並且要他再心胸寬大一些。

他是惡魔，要怎麼心胸寬大？

克羅里知道亞茨拉斐爾也愛他，只不過——

他希望亞茨拉斐爾也能懇求他不要離開，哪怕一次都好。

一次都好。

*

亞茨拉斐爾看得出克羅里的寡言是有事相瞞。

克羅里對他的態度並沒有特別惡劣——相反，變得更和善了一點。但這種和善相當詭異，也令人難安——克羅里不會拒絕亞茨拉斐爾的任何要求，但回應的時候也只是短短的「好」字，並且仍然避免視線與肢體接觸。

亞茨拉斐爾不知道自己做錯了什麼，但他不認為貿然詢問會是解決問題的好方法。他會等克羅里願意與他談談的那一刻到來。

那天，亞茨拉斐爾打掃書店時，從層架底層拖出了一個木箱。那是克羅里的酒品珍藏。其實這只是冰山一角——還有更多擺在克羅里家中與賓利的後車廂。

亞茨拉斐爾腦裡忽地浮現一段記憶。

_ 「我只是覺得我們得再談談聖水這回事。」亞茨拉斐爾咬著嘴唇說，「我不放心，克羅里。這太超過了，你不能——」 _

_ 「你懂什麼，天使？」 _

_ 亞茨拉斐爾記得，那時他狠狠地愣著了。不是因為克羅里的語氣，而是因為他的眼睛。 _

_ 亞茨拉斐爾幾乎為之震顫——他不曾看過如此疲憊的眼睛，彷彿扛下了一個世界的痛苦折磨。 _

_ 這下，他更能確定克羅里的用意了。 _

_ 但是為什麼？ _

_ 他希望自己能夠救贖他。 _

*

克羅里依然會去找那個人類，每一回都愈加鄙視與唾棄自己，但他無法控制。

克羅里堅持每一回辦事都要把燈全滅了，窗簾也得悉數拉上。

之後他會想著亞茨拉斐爾，開始進行這不堪的一切。

他也覺得這很蠢——他跟亞茨拉斐爾不是沒有做過，只是跟一個天使做愛總讓他感覺有些痛苦，尤其亞茨拉斐爾並不是主動的那一種類型。

克羅里甚至思索這之中是否有強迫的可能。萬一亞茨拉斐爾一直都不想要呢？萬一他覺得自己被玷污了？

亞茨拉斐爾令克羅里又愛又恨的一點，莫過於他什麼也不說，什麼也不問。他以為這叫善解人意，才不，這是酷刑。

他不明白克羅里喜歡完完整整的他，所以總是矜持，希望在自己愛人面前保持最好的模樣。但克羅里不想看見這個，他想看見亞茨拉斐爾的慾望與其他情緒，嫉妒、仇恨……甚至放蕩。

他希望亞茨拉斐爾能對他坦露得多一些——他是天使，他看上去太完美了。這令克羅里感到無力。

亞茨拉斐爾離他太遠、太像個 **天使** 了。

他不信亞茨拉斐爾沒有這些醜陋的情感。擁有一個與世無爭又心慈仁善的愛人，總是令克羅里痛苦萬分。彷彿他墮落是活該，現在也不配去愛一個天使——克羅里不可能和亞茨拉斐爾傾訴這些，除非他想大吵一架。不，天使甚至不會跟他吵架。該死的。

所以他現在在這裡，用一種低賤的方式去滿足自己卑微的慾望。

他只是不敢向亞茨拉斐爾索求，儘管他想要，想得要命。

他只是希望亞茨拉斐爾更愛他一點。儘管天使已經很愛他。

克羅里從旅館出來的時候，已經很晚了。他走向賓利，拉開車門，看見副駕駛座上的一支紅酒。

他猛然憶起自己和亞茨拉斐爾約好了今晚見面。

他失約了。

*

天使不是不懷疑，他只是不喜猜忌。這種行為太「人類」了，他沒必要那麼做。

周遭鄰居想必感到奇怪——轉角那間舊書店什麼時候開得這麼晚？他們印象中的菲爾先生總是作息規律——或者關門時間規律。而現在已近午夜。

「亞茨拉斐爾！」

一輛賓利在一個技術高超的急轉彎後，停在店門外。刺耳的輪胎摩擦聲響徹整條街，地上胎痕清晰可見。

「天使！對不起，我——」

亞茨拉斐爾攥著拉繩，窗簾吊在半空。他回過半個身子看向門口：「嘿，我還以為你不來了呢。發生什麼事了？你看起來真糟。」

「哈斯塔又來找我麻煩。你應該還記得上回那次吧？多虧有你的聖水。」

面對克羅里的胡謅，亞茨拉斐爾也不起疑，只是輕輕地應了一聲，接著拿出兩只酒杯。

面對天使的微笑，克羅里突然感到憤怒。

就這樣？ **他什麼也不問？**

克羅里嚥下一口酒，奇苦無比。

*

亞茨拉斐爾的手搭著欄杆，趁無人注意的時候，從指尖抖落幾塊麵包屑進水裡，聖詹姆士公園的各色鴨子便划著水朝這裡游來。

今天只有他一個人餵鴨子。事實上，這也很合理——他沒有邀請克羅里，他們也不是心意相通，克羅里不可能每一次都陰錯陽差地找到他。也好，亞茨拉斐爾想，有時他確實需要獨自待著，好比現在。

克羅里昨天晚上喝完酒就走了。惡魔拚了命猛灌，就像有一肚子不快。

亞茨拉斐爾遲疑了很久，才決定說出一句：「我能幫上什麼忙？」

「不，天使。你不能。」

克羅里像是在笑，也像在哭。倏地，他從喉嚨深處迸出一串粗啞淒涼的笑聲。他低下頭，瘦削精實的雙肩發了瘋似地顫抖。

「克羅里？哦，親愛的……」

亞茨拉斐爾擁抱他，柔軟的嘴唇貼在克羅里的髮旋上，就像他曾經做過的那樣。

他們從不堅強。

六千年，他們也是因為擁有彼此才勉強走到了現在。

這樣的克羅里，怎麼可能會背叛、甚至傷害他？

此時，加百列憑空出現在亞茨拉斐爾身邊。他不在意外人眼光，總認為人類是愚蠢的生物。然而在亞茨拉斐爾眼裡恰恰相反。

「亞茨拉斐爾，在這裡遇到你真好。這世界還是一樣糟糕，對吧？」

「或許吧。加百列，你怎麼——」

「嗯，我們也別廢話了。你在地球的業務如何？」

「一切……都很好。」

一切都很好，糟的只有他一個。

「那個惡魔呢？」

「誰？克羅里？啊，那個，我很長一段時間沒看到他了，不太知道他最近在做什麼。也許他改邪歸正了也不一定。你知道，惡魔也可能受到感召——」

「那好，」加百列拍了一下手，甚是滿意的模樣，「現在就回天堂吧。」

「呃，什麼？」亞茨拉斐爾愣了一愣。

「既然地球已經沒有你存在的必要，你就可以回上頭去了。」

「不是那樣的。就算——就算那個惡魔不在了，人類還是需要——」

「你的藉口還是一樣拙劣，亞茨拉斐爾。」加百列沒耐性地動了動皮鞋鞋尖，「不過是因為你那個戴著墨鏡的男朋友。」

權天使無言以對，瞪大了眼睛望著加百列。

上帝啊，他們千萬別對克羅里——

「你們做了什麼？」

「什麼也沒做。是 **他** 對你做了什麼。」

加百列從大衣暗袋掏出一張相片，五乘七英寸。

「這算是意外發現——既然都是超自然靈體，總是會被同類特別留心。順帶一提，那傢伙可是個人類。」

那頭紅髮，亞茨拉斐爾不會錯認。即便倚著陽台抽菸的背影對於天使也是如此易辨。克羅里身邊站著一個人，亞茨拉斐爾對他毫無印象，但他看起來像在親吻克羅里。克羅里並無任何動作，沒有回應，也沒有躲閃。

亞茨拉斐爾不想再看下去了，他顫抖著把相片塞回加百列手裡。

「好了，你沒有眷戀此處的理由了。完全沒有。」

加百列揮了一下手，相片便消失無蹤。可見他也不太想保留這種東西。

「感覺如何？想當個人類？想擁有愛慾？你是天堂的恥辱，亞茨拉斐爾。你讓我們蒙羞，也讓自己蒙羞。你還有很多時間能懺悔——好比你那不見盡頭的餘生。」

亞茨拉斐爾知道自己必須冷靜。於是，他只說：「給我一點時間。」

「樂意之至。」加百列報以微笑。

然後權天使逃走了——他返身快步離開聖詹姆士公園，途中還差些撞上好幾個行人，然而他沒心情說抱歉。

是的，亞茨拉斐爾。

你再無什麼可留戀。

*

當那個人類湊過來的時候，克羅里起了非常大的反應。他使勁推開艾爾，一雙極具威脅性的眼睛狠狠地瞪著，彷彿被激怒的蛇露出毒牙。

他知道這會是他們最後一次見面。這齣莫名其妙的戲碼該到此為止，因為這個人類愛上他了。

克羅里的心不可能再挪出一丁點位置給其他事物，因為亞茨拉斐爾已經是他的全部。光是想到移情別戀就讓克羅里渾身不對勁——是的，他總算明白了，他自始至終只愛亞茨拉斐爾一個。不可能有別的人了。

克羅里那日離開旅館時清除了艾爾對自己的全部記憶。

如果可以，他也很想對自己這麼做。

*

**他應該告訴克羅里嗎？**

亞茨拉斐爾坐在書桌前，無神而疲倦地盯著杯子裡的可可。

**或許沒有必要。**

如果克羅里確實厭倦他了，亞茨拉斐爾可以無聲無息地離開——這樣對誰都好。

也省得一個尷尬難堪的離別場面。

天使向來捨得，如果是為了克羅里——要他做什麼，他都願意。如果這能讓他的惡魔從此無憂地活下去，那麼他情願離開。亞茨拉斐爾甚至不會盼望克羅里的挽留，那代表更多淚水與難分難捨。

思慮過後，他仍舊提起了聽筒。

他還是可以道別的，只是需要輕描淡寫。

道別是為了解脫，不是給予痛苦。

*

「嘿，克羅里？」

「亞茨拉斐爾？怎麼了？」

「我有點事想告訴你，你方便過來一趟嗎？」

一陣沉默。

「我三十分鐘以內到。」他說。

*

克羅里放下手機，站在原地。

排山倒海的愧疚與恐懼淹沒了他。當然，不是害怕天使會威脅自己的恐懼——是他傷害了亞茨拉斐爾，克羅里並不是一位受害者。

他懼怕的，不是看見亞茨拉斐爾的怒火悲傷與眼淚，而是天使的 **無動於衷** 。

甚至，無動於衷之後，選擇拋下一句：「沒關係。」

沒人告訴過他，愛上一個天使如此煎熬。

克羅里坐進賓利的駕駛座，踩下油門。

——如果這是所謂的原諒、寬恕與救贖，那麼克羅里寧可不要。

*

書店的窗簾已經全部拉下來了，而大門也是毫無意外地緊閉著，唯有門縫裡透出的暖光證明裡頭還有一個天使在活動。

克羅里出於禮貌用指節敲了兩下門，接著木門自動敞開。

室內，亞茨拉斐爾仍是背對著克羅里，手裡拿著一張清單，一一清點書架上的典籍。他轉頭看向克羅里時，露出了一個無力的微笑。

克羅里吞嚥了一下。

「怎麼了，亞茨拉斐爾？」惡魔關切地說，並且朝天使走近。亞茨拉斐爾壓抑住了後退的衝動。

「事情是這樣的，我會出一趟遠門——特別遠的那種，所以會有很長一段時間不在倫敦。我想請你替我看管一下書店……」

「天使，你要去哪裡？怎麼不早點和我說？我可以和你一起準備的，甚至和你一起——」

克羅里看見亞茨拉斐爾深邃的瞳眸裡，那般近似懇求的神情。天使抿了一下嘴唇，有些躊躇，最終還是啟口：

「……天堂。」

「啥？」

「天堂。你沒聽錯。加百列今天找過我，他們想要把我召回去。」

「只是暫時的，對嗎？你還會回到地球吧？加百列那傢伙有沒有告訴你，你要離開多久？」

「他說，」亞茨拉斐爾停頓了一下，嘗試讓自己的聲調聽來平靜無波：「我的整個餘生。」

**用我的餘生去懺悔。**

克羅里的心寒得徹底。

他眼睜睜看著亞茨拉斐爾將一串鑰匙塞進他手裡。

「我知道你可能用不著，但是，總不能落入他人之手。你肯定沒興趣經營一間書店，不過，除了你，我找不到別人了。」

天使向後退了一步。如今，害怕肢體接觸的已經換成他——天使不願意讓克羅里感到一絲一毫不適，哪怕是惡魔先拋棄了他。

克羅里攥著鑰匙，緊緊握著，直到這金屬製品在他手心留下一齒一齒的痕跡。

「茨拉。」克羅里顫抖著喚道。

茨拉。天使聽見這遙遠的暱稱，差點就紅了眼眶。他想起他們是如何在公園的長椅上表明心跡，以及頭一回親吻之後的餘韻無窮。第一次以情人身份共進午餐，以及更多數不盡的美好。

為什麼？這是亞茨拉斐爾頭一次想問： **為什麼？**

他是如此深愛著克羅里，他不明白自己到底犯了什麼錯。

天使更不明白克羅里的態度。既然他已拋下他，又何必繾綣。

「沒有別的辦法了嗎？不要走，拜託。 **我愛你** 。」

克羅里知道每一次哀求總是徒勞，天使永遠擁有比情愛更重要的理由離開他。那樣的哀求，隱藏在清晨穿衣時，跟著擁抱一起帶來的幾句情話，或者用過午餐後，大庭廣眾下的含情私語——為何亞茨拉斐爾就是不明白，那是克羅里捨不得讓他走的證據？

「茨拉……」克羅里呢喃著，吻上亞茨拉斐爾的嘴唇。

天使覺得自己快吐了，同時也貪戀著這一個吻——他拿不定主意，自己究竟是比較希望克羅里繼續還是讓他滾開。他恨自己，恨自己必須悲哀地接受這一切，恨自己必須裝作若無其事去承受這個虛假的吻。最可怕的是，他甚至說不上討厭這種感覺，因為克羅里真的太久沒有吻他了。

他們都在這個吻裡痛苦掙扎。

「克羅里……不要……」

亞茨拉斐爾的話音已經帶著哭腔。是的，他學會了怨恨與憤怒，以及悲傷。他不屬於天堂、地獄，也不屬於人間。他想要克羅里離他遠點，最好的話，跟他歇斯底里地打場架也行——但他不能。 **他愛他** ，即便如此不堪。

亞茨拉斐爾知道，他什麼都知道。

「天使？」

「抱歉，今天就這樣吧。」天使慌忙地抹乾眼淚，他沒辦法再承受更多真假虛實。克羅里的溫柔總是會將他帶回從前的時光，然而亞茨拉斐爾很清楚這是怎麼一回事。

「我——」

「 **滾開。** 」亞茨拉斐爾終於說，「對不起。但是我需要好好靜靜。」

當賓利的車尾燈遠去，亞茨拉斐爾望了他的書店最後一眼。

他知道能無後顧之憂地離去是一種恩惠——至少，他終於能回去當個貨真價實的 **天使** 。

他曾經認為擁有一部份的人性是再好不過的事情，這使他的生活從不無聊。但亞茨拉斐爾明白了，這是苦痛的根源，如同原罪。

所謂的博愛，其實也等於無愛。沒有私慾的愛。

沒有慾火，就不會被灼傷。

亞茨拉斐爾甘願接受這樣的結局。

他心甘情願。

> _ Do me a favour and break my nose _
> 
> _ Or do me a favour and tell me to go away _
> 
> _ Or do me a favour and stop asking questions _
> 
> _ To tear apart the ties that bind _
> 
> _ Perhaps "Fuck off" might be too kind _
> 
> _ Perhaps "Fuck off" might be too kind... _


	2. Second Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這才是原版結局。當初沒有用，就是覺得太殘忍。  
就放上來作娛人之用吧，嘿嘿。

「 **滾開。** 」亞茨拉斐爾終於說，「對不起。但是我需要好好靜靜。」

克羅里佇立原地，睜大了眼睛。

他的天使要他滾蛋。

他沒什麼好說的——他再不能為自己辯解，謊言從不能用來冰釋前嫌，但是——但是他不想。

「不要這樣，亞茨拉斐爾。」

他還有話想說，還有很多事想向亞茨拉斐爾坦白，心中的委屈與羞慚情急之下便轉成了怒火——克羅里知道自己很不講理，太不講理了，然而所有壓抑忍耐都在此時失去了作用，一切無法明言的慾求破繭而出。

克羅里把亞茨拉斐爾壓在沙發上。起初，他倆都有些錯愕，「上帝啊，克羅里，不要——」

之後，亞茨拉斐爾的聲音黯淡了下去，因為克羅里 **咬** 了他的嘴唇。

天使聽見惡魔解開拉鍊的聲音，他也聽見自己失去理智的咆哮——那是些亞茨拉斐爾六千年來幾乎沒用過的字眼。真正骯髒不堪入耳，F與S開頭的單詞。

天使的掙扎並沒有停止，直到克羅里把他的東西抵在亞茨拉斐爾後方。

「渾蛋，」亞茨拉斐爾破口大罵，「你這 **他媽的** 渾蛋。」

但是克羅里置若罔聞，他把亞茨拉斐爾撐開、撕裂、捅了進去。

天使撕心裂肺地叫了出來。

然後，亞茨拉斐爾意識到一件令他毛骨悚然的事情：

**克羅里正在強暴他。**

*

一切又回到了原點。

一樣的月光、打火機與香菸。只有亞茨拉斐爾一個人的空間，散亂的床單、衣物與一身傷痕。

沒錯。生活就是要你一再一再地去蹈那些覆轍，去一遍一遍地體會絕望與苦澀，但亞茨拉斐爾發現自己已經麻木。

他的神智很清醒——不同於那些沉湎於失落與戀舊的夜晚，這回，他清楚地看見了 **未來** 。

他走向書店後方的暗門。裡頭有一間密室，地板、牆壁都是大理石製成，和書店其餘地方的木造結構大相逕庭。

正中央的地板上，有一堆猶溫的餘燼。如同休火山那樣，它們並不是徹底死去，而是伺機而動。

亞茨拉斐爾輕吹口氣，那堆餘燼頓時竄跳起來，烈焰張牙舞爪，彷彿要將周圍的存在都吞噬乾淨。

要為自己留一條後路的，不是只有克羅里一個。

從來不是。

亞茨拉斐爾伸出一隻手去感受那炙人的高溫。他心中沒有恐懼，優柔寡斷都已被抹去，只剩下決絕。

——他被支配太久了，被上帝、命運、以及他身為天使的準則。他早該預料到自己不屬於任何一方，他就是他，亞茨拉斐爾。僅此而已。

他不過是想為自己做一回選擇。

事關重大的選擇。

亞茨拉斐爾站進了火堆，他能夠感受到起初尖銳的疼痛，而後成了如冬日在暖爐邊烤火的模糊感覺。稱不上舒適，但也不壞。

他會消失，如同從未存在般……想到這裡，亞茨拉斐爾笑了。

在他還有能力開口的時候，天使向這個世界說出了他的最後告別。

他得到了解脫，而不再是痛苦。


End file.
